


Bitching

by FlirtyHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, one word prompt, stiles over reacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve defeated ancient Japanese spirits and mutant lizards how are you afraid of a bug?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitching

**Author's Note:**

> don't have a beta so all mistakes are my fault

“What the fuck!”

“JEsus Christ!”

“DEREK! HELP”

Stiles shouts from the bathroom down the hall, sounds of the shower door being thrown open and bottles crashing to the ground. Most likely the whole bathroom falling apart. Derek runs down the hallway worried about something- Anything! Attacking stiles (especially with their well known history about supernaturals seeming to constantly find them. Damn Beacon Hills living up to its name)

 

He opens the door to find a still dripping wet 18 year old up on top of the vanity, towel wrapped loosely around his waist and holding the plunger in his hand high above his head.

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek asks, though he doesn’t really want too.

“There was a god damn spider crawling up the freakin wall dude” Derek’s face drops, this is what he gets for falling in love with an over reactor.

“It’s a spider Stiles, relax.” He sighs well checking out the walls inside the shower for this monster. “You’ve defeated ancient Japanese spirits and mutant lizards how are you afraid of a bug?” Derek turns and looks at the other boy, watching him slowly get down off the countertop.

Stiles ignores him well he adjusts his towel “You know i think this place needs some looking over. Like did you even legally buy this place? The stairs are falling apart-”

“Consider it a challenge”

“There are mouse holes everywhere-”

“Protein”

“Gross” Stiles makes a face “The heat barely works in here, most corners are drawn in cobwebs, the knob to open the window is broken. I’ve had to use a wrench. A Wrench Derek!” Stiles stalks away into their bedroom. Aiming for the chest of drawers, pulling on it when the handle just breaks right off “Jesus Christ I just want a pair of sweatpants!” He cries, throwing the handle to the floor and falls defeated onto the bed, still naked underneath his towel.

 

Derek steps forward slowly and covers Stiles’ body with his own. Kissing him chastly but Stiles’ pushes him off. “Don’t even start right now.” Stiles grits his teeth together, fury building in his eyes.

“Okay okay fine.” Derek backs off and pulls the draw open with his claws tossing a pair of grey jogging pants to Stiles. “I was going to mention it once you’d graduated in june that we would go looking for a place.” He lets out a breath “Together.”

“What?” the boy asks with a confused smile

“That was going to be your present but i guess we kind of need to start looking now”

Stiles stands up and throws himself at his ridiculous boyfriend. Sweat pants to big on him as they are obviously Derek’s. “you asshole i knew there was i reason i still couldn’t be really pissed off at you.”

Derek makes a scarred face “That wasn’t you being completely mad?”

Stiles laughed well tenderly pulling Derek’s head down to kiss him softly.

“But spiders really?”

The happiness fell from Stiles face as he pushed Derek on the bed and walked out. “I was only joking!” He shouts at the boy only to be replied with “Fuck Derek” and the sound of the knob falling off the sink again.

 

 


End file.
